Total Pokemon Island 2!
by DeviouslyNormal
Summary: A revival series! Out from the dead comes back 22 OCs, but they're not alone, joined with 23 new OCs, how much more crazy can this get? Love, Drama, Challenges, Rivalries, Food, name it all, it's here. One by one, they shall fall, duking it out for the grand prize of one hundred juhgillion Poke! Will your OC rise to the occasion, or crumble from the pressure? CONTINUING
1. Hellos and Goodbyes!

**_-OK, JUST REALIZE THIS IS AN OC SUBMISSION, IT'S JUST... MUCH LONGER THAN MOST OC SUBMISSION CHAPTERS. YOU CAN EITHER READ THIS, LEARN ABOUT SOME OF THE CURRENTS GUARANTEED A SPOT IN THE SEASON AND SAVE 4 FROM DEATH, OR YOU CAN SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM, IGNORE ALL OF THIS, AND THERE'S AN OC FORM, THOUGH I SUGGEST READING-_****Ok, I know. This comes as a shock considering the fact I quit on the old one. Don't hate me JUST yet. So, a few things had happened. First, I am a LITTLE bit more able to continue than I was before. Secondly, I changed a bit of the Pokemon's names, species, or flat out replaced them *sorry ;c*. Thirdly, I changed the elimination order MAJORLY *compared to the original one that I had* Also, even if you followed me around and read the chapters from the old story, READ THIS CHAPTER, ALONG WITH THE NEXT ONES, people will CHANGE, they will act more or less stereotypical, plus, I won't do the 'I'm too lazy' thing!**

She, in jubilee, floated in the screen of the camera. Her antena shared her vanity. "Hello! Welcome to Total Pokemon Island! I'm your host, Manaphy!" She fitted between giggles. However, there happened to be another Pokemon who looked totally unimpressed.

"Manaphy, no one cares." He said, dully. "I'm your co-host, Jirachi, isn't that exciting?..." He said flatly. However, Manaphy gave his a childish glare.

"Come on, why are you always so grouchy? You need to liven up!" She exclaimed, floating circles around Jirachi, who sighed.

"Manaphy, you know as well as I know that this is against my will..." Manaphy seethed for a second before deciding to ignore him.

"His gloominess aside, we have invited 40 campers-"

"Victims" Jirachi interjected.

"each one of different talents, personalities, species and power will duke it out during challenges!" Jirachi sighed as she continued. "If you win or your team wins a challenge, you get to stay! However, if you lose, you are put up for elimination, and you might get sent home! These people who don't win are called losers! Those with little to no votes stacked against them will be safe, for now. The camper who receives the most votes will be ELIMINATED!" She exclaimed the last part, as she pointed towards a huge missile near the dock they were levitating above. "The Missile to Loserdom! If you're a loser, you get strapped to that and go for a long ride!"

"Let's not forget the only reason these poor victims are even coming here..." Jirachi lamented while Manaphy perked up.

"If you happen to be the last one standing, you will win a grand prize of one hundred juhgillion Poke!" She said, her face flushed red and the excitement yelling from her eyes. Jirachi just looked as unimpressed as he did in the beginning.

"So... when are these campers even going to get here?" Jirachi asked Manaphy as she made a derp face.

"Right about now o3o" She pointed at the Wailord which just docked. There were a total of 29 Pokemon standing on the Wailord, 6 were floating/flying near it and 5 were int the water.

"Maybe I just talk too much..." Jirachi said glumly towards himself.

"When I call your name, come here!" Manaphy said. She picked up her clipboard. "Adam!" She exclaimed. A Machamp hopped off the Wailord with a toothy grin. He flexed his muscles as he stood before the Legendary. One thing that immediately stood out was the necklace around his neck. There appeared to be what looked like an inert mega stone laced onto it.

"First huh?" He asked, smiling. Manaphy looked at him in awe.

"Wow, my first camper!" Manaphy exclaimed, touching his muscles as Jirachi groaned.

"You know those are less than average for a Machamp..." He said annoyed, earning a glare from Adam.

"I'm at least taller than the average Machamp, chump..."

"Stop with the evil eye and wait for the other campers over there." He said, pointing at a flag post. Adam walked over towards it, whistling all the way.

"Next is..." She said in anticipation as she drew another name out of the bowl that was totally there the whole time. "Chase?" She asked. A Lucario jumped off this time. He flashed a quick smile while his eyes light up, which were an unusual teal compared to the red of a Lucario. Akin to Adam's, he had a necklace as well, but beheld on his was the Lucarionite. He chuckled.

"Ironic I'm right after you bro, eh?" He asked Adam, who was pumped as he. The two went into a chest bump, Chase totally ignored Manaphy and Jirachi.

"Meh, I prefer it that way." Jirachi commented as Manaphy was seen in the corner crying.

"Next is..." She managed to slip in between sobs. "Hazard?" A Sunkern leapt off of the Wailord and approached the hosts. He looked at the place with a bit of disgust on his face.

"This is nothing like the brochure." He commented. Manaphy was just about to retaliate before she was cut short.

"No, this looks everything like the brochure..." The shiny Yanmega behind is said. Jirachi immediately despised him.

"Who told you to come here, smart mouth?" Jirachi exclaimed.

"Hmm, oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice I was here, I got a bit lost." he replied, exaggerating and glaring at Jirachi.

"I assume you're Boom?" Manaphy said.

"Naw... I'm Courtney." He said.

"Ok, go with the others, you're annoying."

"And you totally don't look like a fag." Boom finished, walking off with Hazard. The two began to talk avidly, and when they got to the post, recieved high fives from the two fighting types.

"And there's a problem with fags why?" a Sylveon asked, looking at the bug-type.

"Ah, you're Lenox!" Manaphy said, welcoming him, although he just walked right past her.

"Next time you want to make an insult, watch your mouth." Lenox said, in Boom's face.

"Ah, your breath is so refreshing." He rolled his eyes as Lenox scoffed. Lenox walked away, accidentally rubbing his ribbons across Adam's chest, not that he didn't like to rub them across his chest.

"And... I like the cast already considering the fact that only 5 are here and so much plot has happened." Jirachi stated.

"Next is..." Manaphy said. "Noxis!" The Toxicroak jumped off the Wailord as he punched a fist into the air. He came down and greeted the host.

"So pumped to be here! It's gonna be rad. All I want to do is make some friends." Nosix shouted the first part.

"Sorry, we don't care." Jirachi said as he pointed to the 5 guys waiting there, Noxis walked over and high fived each one.

"Next! Clover!" She said as the bagworm Pokemon waddled over, she glared at both of the host.

"Waddd..." The Swadloon replied.

"What... just... shut up and go over there." Jirachi said. She waddled over, although on her way to separating herself away from the others, she glared at Boom.

"Waddd..."

"Next is... Claire" She said as an Espeon floated off the Wailord, as her paws met the sand she began to walk.

"Um, so you excited to win this money?" Manaphy asked.

"Please, I'm rich, I don't need no money." She scoffed. Chase glared at her.

"Then why are you here, prisscess?" He shouted blankly as she scowled.

"I came because-"

"Next is Sharp and Lily!" Claire was cut off by Manaphy and the entry of the Bisharp and Absol. The two shot awkward looks to each other. Both smiled at the hosts, before walking off towards the others. Sharp began talking avidly to Chase while Claire glared at them. Lily looked at Sharp, a feeling of betrayal stuck in her heart.

"Hmm, next is... Munch." Manaphy said as a Munchlax slowly but surely crawled off of the Wailord, and a Dewott emerged from the water at the same time. Manaphy cocked her head in confusion. "I said one name." She said, staring at the Dewott skeptically. The Munchlax, however, intervened.

"Don't worry, Jason's just really close." Munch explained, as Manaphy nodded, still not fully sold. The two guys walked over to the others, with Munch doing most/all the talking, mostly to Boom and Hazard.

"Next..." she hummed, looking for a new card. "Rosario!" A Roselia slowly got off the Wailord and walked past the host glumly.

"Someone's grumpy" Jirachi mumbled under his breath as Rosario shot him a glare. She floated over to the others and kept away, her hair, which was less kept than most Roselia, blew in the breeze.

"ISO6!"

A Magnezone floated towards the host, flashing an array of colors before beginning to speak. "Bzzt. Hello. It is nice to be here. Bzt." He floated to the other campers, but no one talked to him, Sharp sighed as he began talking to the lonely Magnezone.

"Bree!"

A slimmer than average Mienshao leapt over to the others. Although her whiskers were apparently severed, most likely due to a bladed enemy, she was perfectly balanced. She walked over to Adam and Chase.

"Heh, what's up meathead and Adam?" She flashed a cheeky smile before Chase Tackled her and the two began to play wrestle.

"Bane!"

The Sableye mellowly approached the others with a toothy grin. Although he seemed shifty at first, he joined the avid conversation between Munch, Boom and Hazard. Lenox sighed as he began talking to Chase, Lily, Sharp, Bree, and to a lesser, more nervous extent, Adam.

"Z!"

The Frogadier leapt out of the water, flawless, and found a spout to keep to himself not too far from Rosario, who was busy reading a book.

"Nyphelle!"

The Altaria gracefully flew down towards camp, her feathers glimmering with the glimmer of a thousand rainbows.

"Welcoming the pretty one~" The songbird sang, gaining glares.

"More like pretty funny." Boom said, as everyone laughed. The Altaria scoffed as she flew up.

"Saurvior!"

The Bulbasaur gradually hopped towards the others. Halfway there, he looked up and was immediately entranced by Nyphelle.

"Hello, beautiful. Your feathers shine so bright, that I'm blinded without their light. Be... mine~." Saurvior said, before a Dragon Pulse was fired at him. THe Pulse launched him towards Munch, singed. The group laughed as Boom, Hazard, Bane and Saurvior began talking more. Jason loosened up a bit, but that's not saying much, considering he said about a word a minute.

"Olivia!"

The brown and cream bunny hopped over towards the others. She gave a weak smile before going near Rosario, confused as to why she was alone.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked Rosario, who didn't respond to her, but behind the book a small smile appeared on her face. Olivia shrugged and decided to stay near the Kirlia. However, in the distance, Saurvior stopped talking to his friends and found a new eye candy.

"Lucas!"

The pink tipped-Leafeon nimbly grazed across the grass. He looked around before finding a nice grassy spot and decided to graze on the grass there. He just found comfort with being in his nature, and the half of him almost didn't want to be bothered anyway. He just hoped that he could find some true friends on the show or maybe it wasn't even trying.

"Marcus!"

The Heracross came out, although, unlike most of his kind, his signature horn was replaced by a metallic one for reasons unspecified. Across his neck he also bore a Heracronite. He walked around and greeted everyone until he decided to settle and talk to Claire avidly, and to a lesser extent, Z, although their conversations felt one dimensional to him.

"Nuregami!"

The sea serpent rose from the watery depths, flashing her colors. She slithered towards the others.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew-" She was cut off by Lenox.

"And what the fuck are you doing?" The Sylveon asked, unamused. She gave him a blank glare.

"Nothing much, just seeing the ews and mehs, faggot." She glared at him.

"You smell like a fresh pack of sardines."

"I bet they only artificially make someone as gay as you."

"You are so plastic they'll throw you in the recycling when you die."

"Please, I bet your sister is less girly than you, fag."

"Oh really? Well-" They continued the natural bickering as Oleander began to stare at Nuregmai. He couldn't help it. She slithered away, glaring, as she took a Hyper Voice to the face. She began talking to Nyphelle, as the Altaria saw her situation and wanted to lend a... wing?

"Frost!"

The shiny Glaceon walked out. He yawned, greeted the host, and walked towards Lucas.

"Hey... I'm Frost." He greeted with a grin. The Leafeon smiled back. "Lucas." The two began to talk as Frost read his book, while Lenox abandoned his previous conversations and joined the other 2 Eeveelutions.

"Yuki!"

The shiny Froslass floated out. Oddly, her right eye was not visible, as her white hair covered it. She had a pink flower in her hair and she hand was equipped with a hand fan. She fanned her self, not in a narcissistic way, and floated towards Rosario. Olivia gave her a look, as Yuki began talking to the Roselia, which oddly she loosened up for. Nyphelle smiled.

"Hey, you're actually really pretty!" Nyphelle remarked.

"Thanks, I'm actually a model." The Froslass replied, not too confidently.

"Legend!"

The Mudkip flew from out of the water with a rainbow trail following him. The Nyan Cat theme was playing from mid-air.

"Free tacos!" Legend exclaimed as it began raining tacos, as the song changed from Nyan Cat to you know what. Olivia picked up a taco, confused, along with the rest of the cast. "Most of them explode tho :c" Olivia shrieked as she threw the taco, seeing the blast from the distance. Everyone began tossing the tacos, until Munch ate one. Jason gave him a look.

"What... It's really- UMP!" The Munchlax began before the taco exploded inside of him.

"Narissa and Ivan!" The Xatu soared from the skies and her companion Malamar emerged from the depths. The Malamar relaxed against the flag pole and Narissa flew off towards the cabins and stared out into the sun. No one questioned it.

"Sophia!"

The gothic Gothorita looked at everyone, before sighing. She didn't pay anyone else mind as she floated off to comfort herself. People looked at her, which she didn't like, she'd prefer if they all just didn't notice her, however, Olivia sat down next to her and began talking, so she sighed and began talking back.

"Roark!"

The Gabite fiercely jumped off the Waliord and made it to the others. He began talking to Lily, Sharp, ISO6 and, to a very small extent, Z.

"Ren!"

The Mawile growled to herself, before looking at her fellow competitors.

"Ok, I don't want to give any of yous a hard time, but press the right button, I ain't holding back. Y'all listenin' to my rules, my way." She growled. Almost everyone did a simultaneous eye roll.

"June!"

The Flareon looked around, generally unimpressed. "Wow... this is it?" She looked at Olivia, and smiled. "We can do this if we go through together, yea?!" She asked, Olivia smiled back.

"Yup!"

"Fern!"

The grass snake dashed in her own little world before coming to reality. Unlike most Servine, she was a reddish tan color. She looked around before settling with June and Olivia, at least she has fellow girls.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Nyphelle scoffed.

"Yet another failed experiment?"

"What did you say about me!?" She responded as she leapt up and slammed her charged tail into the Dragon, sending her down. The other girls stared in awe, while Sophia shrugged from a distance.

"Xander!"

The Vibrava floated over, scared. He just used his pH paper, which turned red after dipping it into the water from a pond on the island. "What is this!? How is this" he pointed towards a pond. "water if it has a pH of 3!? Are you trying to kill us!?" The Vibrava asked.

"Just shut up and go with the rest..." Jirachi said as Xander zipped his lips and headed over to Munch, Boom, Hazard, Saurvior and Jason.

"Nova!"

The Dragonair gleamed in the water, and as she escaped, she only looked even more precious. She slithered over to Lucas and Frost, she felt a more welcoming vibe coming from the two quieter people on the island, however, Nuregami wasn't too happy about another seraphine female in the competition.

"Dallas!"

The Houndoom walked off of the Wailord and into the water. From there he began to doggy paddle to shore. June watched with her jaw unhinged, and everyone was at least shocked. He looked around before deciding to sit down next to Sophia, at least she seemed cool, compared to the other annoying people. Her blush was hard to see on her doll face. His icy blue eyes weren't helping.

"Blade!"

The Grovile walked out, his knees shaking. He gave Manaphy a blank stare before he began into a stutter. Fern noticed this and gave Blade a confused look. However, this didn't stop him. He distanced himself away from everyone else and curled into fetal position, cursing himself.

"Kat!"

Kat leapt off of the Wailord, smiling. The Liepard's seductive nature wasn't a mystery and it was very apparent. Almost immediately she ran towards Chase.

"Hey, look at who's a big man?..." she said, purring as she rubbed her body against his, which both himself and Bree hissed at. The latter Hi-Jump Kicked her. Kat gave her a hurt look, almost betrayed.

"He obviously isn't interested. No one wants you here, whore."

"And who are you? His mother?" Kat walked away, switching her hips as Bree blushed in frustration.

"Seralares!"

The Psy-Giraffe floated off of the Whale Pokemon and began to gallop towards Olivia, June and Fern, which she began negotiating tactics and other things.

"Hey, you three wouldn't mind... being in an alliance, right?" She began, receiving looks from the other girls, however, she explained. "I know we didn't get teams yet... but you three are really nice and I don't know how much I can trust the other people." June nodded, and gave a competitive glare/smile.

"I'm in." She nodded.

"Can't hurt..." Fern said. "But if you betray me I'll make sure you visit different levels of pain."

"Sure, It'll be fun, we could do nails!" Olivia said, as the other 3 girls sweatdropped.

"And last, but totally least, Octillery!"

"Wait, his name is Octillery?" Frost asked.

"How does that even make sense?" Nova asked.

"I don't think it was meant to make sense..." Lucas replied.

"Waddd..."

"PIE!" Legend smacked a pie into Jirachi's face, which began to tick.

"What the heck is this!?" Jirachi freaked out before the pie exploded, sending him off.

"Making a name is just... way to much bruh." He said as he sunk down a bit. Dallas glared at the Octillery before noticing tell-tale signs.

"He smokes." Dallas said, alerting everyone.

"Wait, what?" June asked.

"..." Z replied.

"Cigars? Phencyclidine? Cannabis?" Xander started, gaining stares from everyone. "I'll stop now..."

"Is it even legal to smoke on this show?" Marcus asked.

"Better yet, is it even SMART?" Lenox asked.

Narissa, however, was unfazed, and continued to stare into the sun from her cabin perch.

Manaphy sighed. "Legal, yes, smart, not too sure." She turned her attention towards Octillery, who pulled out a pack, and she facepalmed. "Whatever, anyways, since you're all here, it's time to assign teams. Now, you all know hoe this works, right?"

"We all knou how to read a pamphlet, I'm pretty sure it's clear" Seralares replied, gaining a look of disgust from ISO6.

"Says the girl who spells the word know wrong." ISO6 shook his... head?... body?... in shame. Sophia gave him a dumbfounded look.

"How can she spell wrong if she's talking?..." Sophia remarked, however, he was prepared for this.

"Just read this chapter once it's uploaded."

"NO DON'T BREAK THE-" Manaphy began to warn him, but it was too late...

"FOURTH WALL!"

Manaphy face palmed. "Well, since you all know how this works, I guess I'll get yous into teams!" As soon as she said that, Jirachi fell back into the ground, face first. "Oh, nice of you to crash by, Jirachi" She began as everyone laughed. He glared at Manaphy.

"I LIKE TRAINS!" Legend said.

"W-wait wha-" Jirachi stuttered before getting rain over by a train. Everyone just... didn't know anymore.

"Anyways, like I was saying, teams will be assigned! The first team is the Luminous Lugias! The team captain will be Chase, along with Seralares, Adam, Boom, Saurvior, Hazard, Bane, Bree, Z, Sophia, Roark, Fern, Olivia, Claire, Octillery," Everyone groaned. "Narissa, Blade," Everyone double groaned. "Yuki, Xander and Ren." Everyone triple groaned.

"I don't think I ever heard anyone... triple groan..." Jirachi said, barely recovered, before he passed out again.

"The next team is the Honorable Ho-oh! The team captain will be Sharp, along with Nyphelle, Nuregami, Lenox, Rosario, Ivan, ISO6, Lucas, Nova, Noxis, Dallas, Clover, Munch, Marcus, Lily, June, Frost, Kat and Legend!" No one knew how to feel about Legend being on their team...

Fully recovered and highly upset, Jirachi announced. "Ok guys, your first challenge will begin at night, get ready!" He said, glaring at Legend.

**000**

"It sucks how you aren't on our team..." Olivia began, however, June gave her that look.

"Girl, please, this is still my alliance, I'll come here whenever and however I want." This answer pleased the girls.

"So, if we play strategic, we can end up being the final 4, and from there on, it'll be every WOman for HERself." Seralares said, grinning, which Fern nodded to.

"I like that plan, we can plan undercover and let the bigger threats duke it out amongst each other." Fern stated.

"So... anyone like any guys?" Olivia asked, smiling, receiving obvious blushed faces from Fern and June. Before they could answer, Sophia walked in.

"What... are you talking about?..." She asked, cautious but trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Nothing, alliance stuff." Olivia said, gaining smacks from everyone in her alliance, however Sophia didn't care too much.

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"We won't vote for you?..." Seralares said, hoping she'd join.

"Whatever, if it's less votes against me." she said, floating towards the other girls. "So, you were just talking about what specifically?"

"Boys." Olivia said, gaining two of the same blushes, however, Sophia looked unamused.

"How mature..." She said.

"Come on, we know you like someone..." June said. Fern glared at the two girls pressuring Sopia, the extra pressure was unnecessary.

**000**

**June: I think I'm totally falling for Dallas, but gotta hold this fort down, hot mama ain't going down for no boy!**

**000**

**Sophia: Psh, boys. Like I'd even Like Dallas...**

***Facepalming is heard***

**000**

Saurvior, Hazard, Bane, Munch, Boom, Xander and Jason all met up in the cafeteria. Jason looked at Munch with a look that read _'Seriously?'_ Munch sighed.

"What's wrong with the lunchroom?... It can be our meet up area!" He said, the other guys agreeing.

"Wait, are you even allowed to be with us?" Bane asked, riding upon Xander. Jason shrugged.

"We don't care about the our team's opinions" Munch replied.

"Well, there's Nuregami... she's really hot, but what about Nyphelle? Yuki? Now that I think about it, Bree, Fern and Nova are pretty hot too..." Saurvior began to himself.

"Dude... pay attention to the game, we don't need you blind-sided by the booty." Hazard said.

"Booty had me like."

Xander was flying around the room with Bane on top of him. "Momentum is mass times velocity, aqueous matter is always ionic, light is a meter of energy given off..."

Boom just stared at him. "Thanks for the info. I'll totally need it in my lifetime." Xander just glared at him.

"So... we're an alliance, right?" Hazard asked, however, everyone laughed.

"Nooo, no we're not, we're totally here for a funeral" Boom said.

**000**

Narissa, Ivan, Yuki and Rosario all were perched on the roofs. Narissa was quiet and stern, and the others followed suit. They watched the sun slowly set...

"I don't know why, but when I'm around you, I feel all the tension released..." Rosario said, feeling the soothing aura.

"I agree, I definitely feel more relaxed and distant, in a good way." Yuki agreed. Ivan laughed.

"Trust me guys, it's all Narissa. She's amazing, aren't I lucky?" He laughed as the other two girls did, while Narissa never broke focus.

"Thank you." The girls said, as they were ready to take their leave. Before the could, Narissa let out a deafening squawk, and raised her wings.

"... I wish for you to come again." She said, as the girls took their leave. Ivan just smiled at her. What a crazy gal.

**000**

Sharp was busy talking to ISO6 and Roark, he had thought of the best partners and he knew these were the most strategic. "Guys, I was thinking about an alliance." The other two gave him a look.

"Yea, and what's in it for me?" Roark asked. Sharp laughed.

"Well, one, I'll help you stay in the game, two, I will help you be prepared 24/7, and three, I'll be there when you need me. Even better I can help you eliminate someone on my team. Enough yet or no?"

Roark gave him a menacing look before nodding his head. ISO6 flashed a green light, which Sharp took to be a yes.

"Well, we will get started after this first challenge, ok guys, lets go!"

Once they left the secret spot, there was a soft and subtle rumble in the bushes.

**000**

**Mhm... isn't that cute, an alliance? Out of all the ones formed so far this is the one I need to take... care of.**

**000**

Chase, Bree and Adam were all laid back, relaxing next to trees. Naturally, this would probably be a workout scene, due to them being a fighting trio, but they decided to conserve energy for the challenge, whatever it is.

"Heh, this is going to be interesting to say the least..." Chase began.

"Interesting? More like in the bag. Are you chicken?..." Bree asked, feigning sadness. Chase punched her as Adam laughed.

"Guys, chill, it can wait 'till the challenge"

**000**

Jirachi teleported everyone to a clearing in the woods. Manaphy gave them that jubilicious smile she always has.

"Welcome, campers, to your first challenge, EXCITING RIGHT!? Now, this is how your first challenge will begin. Temporarily, we will put you all in a-" She began before a cacophonous sound emitted from her phone. Justin friggin Bibarel. Everyone gave her odd looks as she laughed nervously. "Hello?... Wait, who?... No... You're joking... this can't be real, they just got here!" She shouted as everyone gave her confound looks. She gave another nervous laugh. "Fine..."

"And that was who?" Roark asked. Manaphy fell sullen.

"It was the director of the show... apparently the author of this story... he just felt something off, and he decided it's you. Although I already feel as if I made too many connections to you guys, he wants to cut half of you..." Everyone's jaw dropped, well, more like a good half.

"You HAVE to be kidding!" June said, powering up her fire powers in rage, though Seralares differed.

"She isn't kidding... I'm a Psychic-Type..." Everyone nodded glumly, except one, who remarked.

"Please, being a Psychic-Type didn't make you stand out before and it isn't now, you're the same stupid giraffe." Claire said. Under the conditions, it was allowed to slide.

"We... we can't be leaving... can we?" Bree asked, with Chase giving her an assuring hand. "I mean, we just got here!"

"Hush! I understand NONE of you are happy, but complaining isn't helping and if Manahpy doesn't finish none of us will stay." Sharp lamented, as Lily shot him a look.

"The author claims... while he loves you all very much, he can't stand working without NEW OCs." She continued, before being bombarded again.

"Bull, a good half of us are submitted OCs!" Fern said with a glare. Lucas looked to Frost and Lenox sadly, the three Eeveelutions gotten to know each other pretty well, and it sucked losing his friends.

"Plus some of us are revamps of OCs..." Yuki said, fan in hand, her hair drapping heavily over her face. "It makes no sense"

"Heck, some of us even switched species!" Rosario said, earning some respect nods.

"Some of us hanged habits..." Octillery said, puffing a rink of smoke into Olivia's face, gaining a wheeze attack.

"Some of us just got name changes..." Olivia fit between tear-inducing coughs.

"I hadn't even got to test some of the life matter on the island!" Xander said, diasppointed.

"Please, if anything, you're more closely related to a Rattata than to a genious." Claire attacked again, ignored again.

"Bzt. Guys, I understand but bzt we have to listen to her. Bzt." ISO6 said, while everyone sighed.

"Ok guys, 18 of you will be guaranteed a spot in this competition, using the wheel of fate!" She exclaimed, Jirachi pushed out a wheel with 40 different sections, each being solid red, and a screen above it. "Ok guys, the way this will work is Jirachi will spin the wheel. Each red cartridge contains an audition for this show for everyone here. The 18 people who get lucky and have their audition shown will be safe!" She said, semi-happy about some of them staying. "Spin, Jirachi!" To her words, he did the action desired. The wheel stopped at a red cartridge that looked exactly the same to the rest. The screen started up.

**000**

**"Hi there!" He shouted with excitement to the brim, a plastered smile and a waving paw. "I might not be the most athletic, or the most popular, but I'm determined, and that's what this show requires, right?" The bear smiled. "My name's Munch and this is my, erm, brother, Jason!" The Munchlax picked up the camera and pointed it toward a lone Dewott in the corner, minding his own business. "He's... a bit shy." Munch explained. "Jason, say hi to the camera!" He begged his brother.**

**"... I don't talk, Munch." Jason replied sternly.**

**"Come on Jason, It'll be fun, can't you imagine it, the experiences we'll go through, the friends we'll make, just the thought of it all makes me jitter, can't you feel it Jason?" He asked, looking at his unfaltering brother before he sighed. "Ok, fine. Well, I hope I get accepted!" Right then, Munch's stomach growled. "And... make sure you have food as well..."**

**000**

Munch was literally going to explode in excitement. He was first. Him.

"And with that we have our first one safe!" Almost everyone growled.

"Yes! I'm... so excited!" Munch said.

"Dude, you're so lucky! I'd prefer if it were me, seriously!" Hazard commented. Jason gave Munch a nod of reassurance.

"Ok, Jirachi, the wheel!"

**000**

**"Hello~" The Pokemon said softly. She looked at herself sadly, but shook it off. "Like I was saying, I heard of this competition and I thought it'd be totally cool. Some people would say 'Hey, but you're a model, whey are you joining, don't you have enough money?'. My answer to that is the fact that I'm more than just a model, I have feelings." The air around her sightly froze. "My name's Yuki, daughter of Glaci and Avior, the multimillionaire creators of the Deveroux fashion line." She smiled, looking somewhat proud. A voice was heard from somewhere offscreen.**

**"Hey, little shit, don't get all cocky. You know you're only second best. Why don't you show them your right eye, bitch..."**

**"Go away! No one likes you Harrison!..." She shouted as she patted the fur covering her right eye. "Harrison thinks just because he's a shiny Togetic he's better than me at everything. Make way fro the Froslass! Yuki out!**

**000**

Yuki was bright red, half from happiness, half from embarrassment. They all looked at her eye as she cowered in shame.

"Second one safe, Yuki!" Manaphy smiled at her. "Lucky, ain't she."

"More than lucky, don't let that bitch control you!" Rosario screamed, boosting Yuki's confidence.

"... He means no harm, but it's what is outputted. He feels threatened. However, this justified nothing." Narissa said, although she wasn't even looking in their direction, or even seemed to be paying attention. Ivan smiled, that was HIS girl.

"NEXT!"

**000**

**"We told you once and we won't tell you again, we NEVER want to see you again. You are an epitome of disgrace and you are no son of ours. Good luck in hell, you worthless mutant." She slammed the door, along with her partner. The Pokemon that was shown had a gloomy look on his face. "I sincerely apologize, however, the fabrication of this audition happened to be preposterous. Lugia and Suicune shall be enraged, this will hinder me not. I am Legend, an astute spawn from the two aforementioned Legendaries, however, I was castaway due to genetic mutations. I directly avoid laws of logic, yet my insight continues to falter. Time continues as my brain deteriorates. The burden is heavy but I beseech this concept prevail."**

**000**

The Mudkip, however, was busy chasing his own tail. "Grr someone stop it! Oh wait, I have an idea!" Legend smiled as he launched a Dark Void at his tail, putting himself to sleep.

"We're sure this is the same person?..." June asked, while Manaphy sighed.

"Yes, he has been gradually losing his mind, but the teleporting, physic breaking stuff he was born with. Anyways, Legend is our 3rd safe contestant!' Manaphy giggled as she put his unconscious body next to Yuki and Munch.

Lucas just stared at his still body, sympathetic or empathetic? "I feel... like I know you."

"Next clip, Rachi!"

**000**

**"Well hello-"**

**000**

Manaphy instantly paused it. "Nope, want to keep that secret. Either way, Ivan is in!" She said as she sweat dropped, she didn't want to reveal his secret just yet... the cast was staring at him though.

"Hey, at leas two of us are in this!" Yuki said, excited.

"Don't get too happy yet, we need Rosario and Narissa..." Ivan explained as Yuki gave an understanding nod.

"Next!"

**000**

**"A hah! As I thought!" He exclaimed his new reaction tested by using aqueous forms "The dust cloud is the actual solid in this chemical equation! My name's Xander, and I have my ION you!" Xander began to laugh hysterically. "You might say I'm not cut out for this, but my answer is NaBrO, I always get the win in the bag! If I get accepted, people at home will be like OH SNaP and maybe I'll actually make some friends... I don't really understand why people avoid me... Sorry for all the bad chemistry jokes... all the good ones Argon." The Vibrava laughed to himself with a hunk of Francium in his hand. While laughing, a peice chipped off and fell into water, with him noticing. "SHIT, TAKE COVER!" He said as he leapt across the desk and a furious explosion took place.**

**000**

"... Amirite?" THe Vibrava said to revoke the stares, however failing to do so and sighed. Bane looked happy for him.

"Dude, you're in! That's totally rad!" He said as the Vibrava moved to the safe area.

"I have to... agree..." Saurvior said, staring at Nyphelle.

Munch smiled at Xander. "Isn't this cool!?"

"Yea... but what about the rest of our alliance?" He asked keenly, making Munch frown seriously.

"They're gonna make it, dude."

"NEXT!"

**000**

**"Helloooo..." She began seductively. "My name's Kat... isn't it nice to meet you?... I'm going to make this brief. I have a plan-"**

**000**

"Also cut short, don't want to release any... information." Kat eyed her, then shrugged as she moved on towards the safe area. Saurvior was stuck on her but the others tried hard to convince him that she was an obvious trap and she most likely walks with her legs split apart, but this didn't hinder his eyes none.

"NEXT!"

**000**

**"... Hi, I don't care about this too much right now." The Houndoom turned and set a log ablaze. "This is a dare, accept me and I'll kill you, capiche? No need to extend this any longer."**

**000**

"And... that was Dallas! Get cho ass over ere!" Jirachi said with the fakest enthusiasm ever. Dallas growled with a maw full of fire.

"Maybe I'll keep the promise in the tape." He spat.

"Wow, aren't you a bad dog?" Boom said, rolling his eyes. "Call your ass and shut up." Dallas was just about to run over to him before Manaphy used Scald on him, giving him a death glare.

"NEXT!"

**000**

**The room is full of smoke, coughing can be heard through the denseness. "Um... hey dudes..." Octillery started before falling down. He regained his former position, although he seemed to be a bit unbalanced. "I-i'm totally not stoned, bro... I didn't do it... whatever you just don't touch the good stuff..." He pointed to the potted cannabis in his house, before Weezing again. "I think it'd be totally rad if I joined..." After uttering the words, Octillery passed out.**

**000**

"Are you fucking serious, out of all of us, the RETARDED STONER retains a spot, ok, I hate you SO much..." June barked. Manaphy immediately shut her up.

"Guys, I'm going to wrap this up a bit early because the author think's this is taking a while..." Manaphy said, sparking conflict with Jirachi.

"I thought... in the beginning of this chapter the author specifically said he wouldn't skip scenes due to laziness?" He puzzled, Manaphy gave him a sly look.

"Nice try smart guy, he said he would due to sheer laziness, but this is just due to the size of this INTRODUCTORY chapter. Now, the following will ALSO be granted a spot in the competition *randomly selects*: Sophia, Bane, Jason, Clover, Lucas, Nyphelle, Saurvior, Chase and Claire!"

"Wait, how about people who had complex unfinished plots like me!?" Nuregami questioned.

"Like I said, the 10 most popular of the 18 who do not make it shall be in the next season, so your plot can be complete, prisscess..." Manaphy muttered the last part. "Now, 8 of you will be selected for random poll, the more popular half will also be granted spots in this season! The following are Blade, Z, Frost, Rosario, Fern, Adam, Hazard and June! This will be a POLL so go to my PROFILE and VOTE."

"YOUR profile, don't you mean DeviouslyNormal's profile? Cause... no one cares about you..." Jirachi commented, earning snickers.

"You're the one with 3 followers on Skitter..."

"Well, you have less followers on Vine Whip!"

"I have no time for this! Now, for the part YOU" Manaphy points into the camera. "care about! We need 20 more OCs to actually make this a season! Forms will be shown down below, and don't forget to save a contestant!

**000**

**OC Submission Forms Format:**

**Name: Well, give them a name you lazy bum! Octillery is the ONLY exception lol.  
>Species: What species is the Pokemon?<br>Gender: Male? Female? Something weird? Something rare? Something new?  
>Stereotype: Come on... you know you WANT to fill this one out<br>Moveset: 4 minimum/maximum.  
>Relationship: Taken? Searching? Open? Willing? Closed? Not looking forward to?<br>Clashing Personality: What kind of personalities does this OC hate?  
>Fears: Everyone has a fear, don't lie<br>Bio: Go till the sun sets on this one, no such thing as too much information!  
>Alters: Shiny? Jewelry? Something weird? Something rare? Something new?<strong>

_**PLEASE BE ORIGINAL, I'M LOOKING FOR SOMETHING NEW! *Side-note: I have a somewhat lack of evil people!***_

**And that's that! Manaphy didn't let any of the cut cast to get last words because Manaphy doesn't care! But you miss Nuregami, Sharp, Marcus, Narissa, Lenox, Bree and Lily?... TOO BAD. They are likely to come back NEXT SEASON which I won't spoil yet at all. I felt I toned down Legend and gave insight to who he was before at the same time. Ignoring that, PRESSING MATTERS!**

** _GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE FOUR OUT OF BLADE, Z, FROST, ROSARIO, FERN, ADAM, HAZARD AND JUNE TO POSSIBLE SAVE YOUR FAVORITE FROM ELIMINATION!_**

**To OC submitters, good luck!~**


	2. -OCs accepted!-

**Sorry for the delays guys! I have midterms coming up next week and I've been studying so hard I forgot about this for a little, hope you all understand. After midterms, I'll update every Friday so you all can know when to tune in, even if I finish on Tuesday, I'm uploading on Friday. This is subject to change if something HORRIBLE happens. To keep you all satisfied during the wait, I'll release the Pokemon accepted into the series!:**

**Safed OCs:**

**1. Fern *Spoiler: Since her and Blade both returned...*  
>2. Blade *Spoiler: Since him and Fern both returned...*<br>3. Adam *Spoiler: Lenox didn't return but he did, hmm...*  
>4. Hazard *Spoiler: Maybe Hazard was supposed to come back for someone else?...*<strong>

**Accepted OCs *The part you care about!*  
>1. Cale the Fletchinder<br>2. Nya the Espurr  
>3. Karen the Misdreavus<br>4. Haruka the Vaporeon  
>5. Makoto the Floatzel<br>6. Ace the Phanpy  
>7. Tori the Chimecho<br>8. Psy the Gardevoir  
>9. Slash the Gallade<br>10. Sarah the Pachirisu  
>11. Drake the Darmanitan<br>12. Drexel the Fennekin  
>13. Brett the Corphish<br>14. Gray the Shuppet  
>15. Jocelyn the Pancham<br>16. Flawless the Lickilicky  
>17. Polly the Tepig<br>18. Astraea the Drifloon  
>19. Kasai the Ninetales<br>20. Damon the Umbreon  
>21. Rizz the Rotom<br>22. Mavis the Delcatty  
>23. Shiro the Absol<strong>

**Nice! Except... Three are mine! I made three so good I feel greedy and I HAVE to use them. However, which ones are mine? The first one who guesses the most correct will get an immunity idol, which they *will* PM me who they want to receive it! The winner will be revealed in the next chapter, which is the first challenge chapter! Be ready! Good luck to all who made it in!**


	3. Episode 1: King of the Cliff

**Sorry for this being kind of late, but I decided I'm going to post a new chapter every Friday for those of you who didn't see. I didn't want y'all to be empty while waiting for this awesome chapter so I feed yous a little bit... so we all know who the OCs are! Someone has won the immunity idol contest and will choose their OC they wish to receive. This will be kept discreet. No one knows who has it. This is technically my longest chapter I ever wrote at about 8.7k words! Also, I realized that I only got through 1/4th of TPI1, yet I had 103 reviews Darcanine33's newest finished TPI has about 230-300? If I had continued, does this mean I'd be more popular than Darky? :o? More of a reason to go forth and continue this! Also, congrats to you who got your OCs accepted! A lot of you guessed at least 1 of my OCs right, so that's great! I personally love these OCs and I have worked everything... EVERYTHING out, trust me. So, without further adieu, lets start up!**

**000**

Well, 42 Pokemon stood there. 20 stood on one side, on the other, 22. No matter which side they were in, they all glared at two specific nymph-like Pokemon on the lesser side. Some were glares, others were quick shots, and there was at least one death threat in all of the havoc. However, both of the fairies seem unamused, as they scoffed at this hostile attitude.

"Ok, I get it, you're all mad, but guess what, I don't care. Author rules. Now, lets hurry this up, no need to prolong the inevitable..." The first one said. Her face was stern, but it was a hard face to look at so obviously was an incarnation of happiness, or something of the sorts. Her blue body gleamed in the fall breeze. Her companion was just as strict.

"Manaphy is right, you all suck, and only 4 of you are safe with the other 18... those said 4 are in a selective group. Selective as in no bitches like June-" At these words, she flared her mane up quickly and let out a nasty snarl. "Ren-" The Mawile gasped, before showing her massive jaws. "or most of all, Marcus, then again, you all have voided memory, so none of you remember that Marcus is a bitch." At these words, Marcus let out a fake gasp.

"How dare you antagonize me, you filthy peasant! Not only me, but these people! Your bitter soul is too harsh to see that these poor Pokemon also have emotions!" Marcus exclaimed and feigned. Everyone was pleased with his words, making him snicker just out of hearing's reach.

"Plus, I'm in the list you jackass!" June roared.

"Oh yea, well, you didn't make it in anyway, so shut up, no one likes you." Jirachi said calmly, never making eye contact. Manaphy took the conversation back into control.

"Ok, first thing losers, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU, YOU'RE ALL LEAVING, STOP GETTING PLOT. Since y'all want to WASTE my time, I'll just call out the safe ones now. Fern was safe with the most votes, along with Blade, Adam and Hazard. Rosario was 1 vote away from being safe, but I don't care. No sympathy." She said this and snapped, the unsafe 'veterans', who were wiped of their memories of the first season, teleported away thanks to Jirachi.

"I've been meaning to ask that... Jirachi isn't able to legitimately learn Teleport..." Ivan spoke, to get his instant reply.

"Well, there are multiple cases of Pokemon using moves they can't, mostly seen in this one" Manaphy said, pointing at Legend, who smiled and charged a Mist Ball at Ivans face, blinding him. Manaphy smiled. "There's your answer, smart ass."

"Wait, so when are they getting here?..." Lucas looked puzzled as Jirachi groaned.

"I forgot we have those..." He looked off into the distance and say the boat arriving. He facepalmed into oblivion. The boat docked at the... dock? and 23 Pokemon poured out. They all had different looks on their faces, although most were happy or gave a shy smile.

"When I call your name, come. Are those rules simple enough?" Manaphy asked as some of them nodded, a distant yes was muttered, some shrugged, others gave no response. "Good enough..."

_Now, I could of done it int he exact same order that I did it in the misc. chapter... guess what? I am... I'm too lazy._

**"Cale!"**

A lone bird shot out of the crowd shouting a cry of epic proportions. His plumage was the regular orange and black for a Pokemon of his species, Fletchinder. He soared towards the other Pokemon behind Manaphy.

"Fine... be that way..." Manaphy said, childishly. She hummed a tune to herself as if she was amused. Cale flew over to our favorite group of Pokemon, the alliance previously known as 'SuperMunch'.

"Sup guys!" Cale said. Munch openly greeted the newcomer with open arms. Xander looked at him odd and Bane shot his arm up in excitement of a new recruit. Jason silently watched over Munch.

"So... what is it that you do?..." Xander eyed the other flying member with suspicion, before he was slightly clawed in the back.

"Dude... chill, I bet he's cool." Bane said as Cale smiled.

"I'm an adventure." He said with a grin as Munch's eyes light up.

"So where do you adventure?" Munch's intent on the bird. Xander was unamused.

"I go through mystery caves, and if I'm lucky, I can scale a mountain." He responded.

"Scale?" The Vibrava asked, obviously noticing his wings. Cal scoffed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

**"Nya!"**

Something was different about her... The female Espurr slowly crept her way over, obviously sparking something something in Claire.

"Of fucking course, another loser!" She spat. "Can we not get someone so retarded?"

Nyphelle giggled at the Espeon's remarks. "She's right! Why someone so ugly?" Nya frowned at this and hung her head low. She went in an area far away from the rest and began to moves leaves with her psychic powers, wishing to be alone.

**"Karen!"**

The ghost floated out with a stern look plastered on her face. She floated towards Nya. "Hey, are you ok?" The Espurr nodded grimly. Upon closer inspection, the ghost saw that unlike her species, her ears and paws were black, and her eyes were a blue-ish green. Nya saw alters with the Misdreavus as well, her pearls around her neck were purple. Karen floated away from her and into Nyphelle's face. "Hey, that is totally uncool, no need to put others down, for the gratification of who?..." Karen began to float away back to Nya, comforting her.

"Hey, mind your own business, mom!" Kat shouted.

"And I thought I was the prisscess..." Nyphelle lamented towards herself.

**"Haruka and Makoto!"**

The Water-Type duo emerged from the crowd. They both walked together, talking avid, though the latter was doing most of the talking. Some could say the former was unamused, but he sincerely was. The Vaporeon nodded mostly, giving short responses to his Floatzel friend. Makoto was obviously the more social one. Haruka wore a black necklace with purple striped, his companion wearing a similar one with green stripes. His bright blue eyes were dulled by his obviously bashful nature. Makoto grinned with his black-rimmed glasses firmly on his face. The emerald green eyes of his complimented his soft and inviting smile. His big statues gave him a more natural walk than what would be expected for a Floatzel his size. They approached Yuki and Ivan, though the Vaporeon's smile seemed half-assed.

"Not the most social, huh?" Yuki asked, she looked into his eyes and smiled. So soft she didn't see it; Haruka was blushing.

"Ugh... only is Narissa were here, she'd be able too determine this story..." Ivan sighed as he looked down. Yuki comforted him.

"Who?" Makoto questioned. The Froslass looked up.

"His girlfriend, she's a Xatu..."

"Hmm. Well, in the meantime, we're here for you, man." The Floatzel responded. Ivan looked up and saw Haruka give him a reassuring nod. Ivan flashed both of them a soft smile.

**"Ace!"**

The Phanpy stumbled out of the crowd. He had a glare in his eye, directed towards the trio of girls who messed with Karen and Nya. Claire returned the glare, causing him to choke up. "Aw, someone's a baby! Look, he's gonna cry!" She laughed as he ignored her and walked towards Nya and Karen, notebook in hand.

"U-uh-" By then, Nya and Karen both detracted attention from each other to look at him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Nya sighed.

"Yea... it's just that... no one likes me..." Nya said grimly. Karen patted her back.

"It's ok... we're here for you..." She replied as Ace was writing in the notebook. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing..." He replied as he wrote out the scene that just played out. _"Nya says no one likes her... I wonder why this is... someone already might like her more than she thinks..."_

**"Tori!"**

The shiny Pokemon floated out of the crowd, spinning around in glee. The Chimecho looked unstoppable! Looking closer, there was a shiny charm clipped on his head. He spun in the air giggling "Hai guis!" He shouted happy. Then... something happened out of no where. "Isn't this such a fine day! More like a fine day to die... god..." Everyone gave him odd looks as Manaphy smiled.

"He's... odd. He isn't disabled, trust me."

Tori dragged his tail towards the rest as they stared at him. His gloomy look changed out of no where into a flamboyant one "YAY WAFFLES!" He said as he chucked a frozen waffle at Nyphelle, knocking her out cold.

"I think I like him..." Karen stated as they all nodded in reassurance. No one was as happy as Legend.

"YAY WAFFLES!" He said as he leapt on the Chimecho and they rolled away into the distance.

**"Psy and Slash!"**

The brother and sister duo poured out from among the rest. Psy, the obviously more social Gardevoir, spun around before tripping on her dress and falling, laughing her face off. Every guy was confused by this, as she was very gorgeous and she acted so... ditzy? The Gardevoirite around her neck almost fell off. Kat was disgusted.

"How can someone so pretty be so filthy!?" She yelled as Psy flashed the finger at her. Then Kat saw him. The handsome and tall brother of Psy, Slash. The Gallade lend out his knife which Psy pulled on to get up. Psy giggled towards her brother and thanked him. Kat, however, pounded over to them and knocked Psy down again. "Well, hello there..." She said, rubbing her tail against him as she caressed him, though he didn't try to hide his disgust. "Fine... be that way." Psy and Slash continued till the Gardevoir's eye caught Jason. She stammered and whispered something to Slash. The two then walked and stopped a good distance away from the Dewott.

"What the hell was that?" Munch and Cale asked. Jason shrugged.

**"Sarah!"**

A white and pink blur zoomed out of the crowd. She went at such a fast speed, everyone jumped for cover, though she rammed directly into Kat, taking the wind out of the flirtatious girl. The shiny Pachirisu smiled, feeling accomplished "SPAGHETTI YOGURT SLAYS THE DAY!" She shouted. They all just cocked their heads in confusion as Kat rubbed her stomach.

**"Drake!"**

By now, Nyphelle had recovered from the waffle. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and began to rake her feathers. The Darmanitan crawled out of the crowd slowly. He spotted the Altaria and smiled, giving a whistle, easily catching her attention. "Hey babe. You and me, eh?" He cocked his eyebrow in confidence.

"Um... I'm sorry but no." She said, slightly disgusted. Drake flexed his muscles before Hammer Arming Ace. The Phanpy was left in a crater, twitching. Karen and Nya watched in horror.

"Hey, back off!" Karen shouted, being immune to Fighting-Type moves. Drake smiled.

"Oh, I ain't afraid to hit a girl..." He flashed a devious grin. Sarah frowned at this.

"UGLY FAT MAN LEAVE THE BITCH ALONE!" She shouted. Karen glared at her with murderous intent. "I MEAN THE BROAD?..." The glare didn't falter. "Girl?..." Karen flashed a thumbs up. "YEA, LEAVE THE-" She began before Drake Fire Punched her into the all stared in horror.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" She shouted before slapping into a tree and fainting. Nyphelle watched this whole scene and evilly smiled.

**"****Drexel!"**

The fox Pokemon leapt out in a stylish manner. He kept a poise manner. Claire knew a fellow rich person when she was one, and it wasn't no secret this Fennekin had money. He happily pranced towards the others in a proper way. Some of the people glared at him, and even though he noticed, he kept his head tall.

"Ugh, is he legit that much of a snob that I can smell that horrible smell from here?" Fern asked. He humphed and walked passed her, not allowing his emotions to be shown. Drexel sighed and strutted over to a place alone. Munch noticed this.

"Guys, lets go..." He said, earning a disgusted look from Xander.

"No way! He's obviously a brat!" He exclaimed. Bane, wah was riding on Xander, gave him a look.

"Dude, not cool."

"Plus, wouldn't a chemist know that all humans are made equal?" Cale said with a smirk. Xander glared at him.

"Actually, humans are only a little bit more than 99% made equal, get your facts straight... but I guess we can go over there..." Jason nodded. The group walked over to the Fennekin and began to talk to him about his life back in his old mansion...

**"Brett!"**

He smiled. He walked out pinching his pincers. Unlike the other crustaceans of his species, he was shiny. He grinned with the little golden crown perched on his head. Even with this, he obviously wasn't stuck up or snobby, heck, he might of not of even be rich. One thing was certain, that crown was worth more than his house. He let out a loud 'Corp' and walked over to the outcast alliance, and the accessory immediately piqued the Fennekin.

"Ermmm... Well, I must say that is most definitely a posh coronet. From where did you receive?" Drexel asked, wondering about how he afforded it. Brett smiled.

"Easy, I went on a dungeon run in Lapis Cove and found it. It was at the end, engraved in rock in a river." He said, flashing a grin. At these words, Sarah had recovered from Drake. She ran back at lightning fast speed, accidentally crashing into Brett. "Hey, watch it! Does anyone here have any-" He began to rant before he saw who ran into him. He couldn't help but to blush just a little bit, gaining looks from the others. "What?..."

"He likes the fucking epileptic squirrel?" Claire asked.

**"Gray!"**

The shiny Shuppet floated out with a mischievous smile. He giggled softly. He looked at the Espurr, Misdreavus and Phanpy with a frown. What Drake did was uncool. He smiled as he floated over to Nya. He pulled out a colorful box tied with cascading ribbons. Nya eyes the box as Gray pushed it toward her. "Here, take it." He said with a weak smile. Nya looked at him with a weakened smile. Off with the ribbons, they drooped down, reaching the floor for the loosened grasp. She tore off the tape and lifted up the tab...

_**WHAM!**_

The poor Espurr was sent flying as Gray, as well as some of the more selfish Pokemon such as Drake and Claire began to laugh. Karen glared at him while Ace looked at him with shock.

"How fucking dare you! In a moment like this!?" She shouted in disgust. Gray shrugged.

"Hey, toots, I was only trying to liven up her spirits. Either way, no one is safe." Gray said with a smile, while Karen silently seethed. Gray disappeared and reappeared in front of Brett and co. shouting 'Boo!'

**"Jocelyn!"**

She slightly bit the brown leaf in her mouth. Muttered under her breath were unwords. She bit her lip and nodded her head. The Pancham, like most of the Pokemon, totally ignored the two host Pokemon, by now they were used to it. The sharply neon green and black headphones weren't enough to contain the music it released, as it hit the campers...

"_Like a wrecking ball~"_ No one said.

She walked over to the group of guys as Kyle and Tori flew *Yes, the Mudkip flew* over towards the other campers. Tori looked at Jocelyn and tilted his head.

"ISN'T THAT A LITTLE BIT LOUD?" He asked, the moment she realized he was talking to her she moved them from her ears to her neck.

"Nope, not really." She said as she kicked back and everyone covered their ears.

**"Flawless!"**

The giant Lickilicky waddled over to the others. His huge bulbous size didn't help him look any more attractive. Yet, he scanned the contestants and spotted no one in specific. Everyone guessed they just weren't high enough for his obviously high snobbish manner.

"Hmm, you're all proud of yourselves?" He laughed. "Hah!" He shouted as his tongue hit multiple people such as Kat, Brett and Fern.

"Hey, bitch, keep your tongue in control you fucking snob!" The Grass snake yelled, however, the Normal-Type ignored her and stood far away from everyone else.

**"Polly!"**

A sloppy oink emerged from the crowd, however, no one saw anyone emerge. Drexel sighed and appointed this issue.

"And where is this so-called Polly?" He addressed, only for Manaphy to point behind him. Only if he didn't smell it first. The Fennekin began gagging "Oh my god! I swear these toxic fumes are inhumane! Who goes there!?" He said, like a true Shakespearean, as they say a paragraph of lines before doing the action expected. He turned around and was at eye-to-eye level with the Tepig, with less than a centimeter separating their faces. Everyone else gagged, the self-cooking bacon smelt atrocious, like a... barn pig. However, her eyes gleamed with crazy.

"Hiya, I'm- AH!" She shouted at Drexel whipped out some perfume and began spraying it on her, eyes first. "Ahhh... I like that burn..." She said as Drexel gave her a frightened look.

"HELP ME SOMEONE!?" He yelled as Kyle used Dark Void on her.

**"Kasai!"**

The vixen Pokemon walked out slowly. She breathed calmly as her steps, graceful with the wind, her paws leaving the grass slightly singed. The shiny Ninetales almost looked as if she was an entity from above. Her fur grazed in the soft winds and her face was stern but inviting. She calmly approached the group of Pokemon she trusted the most. "Hello." She said.

"Hey!" Yuki shouted, enjoying female companionship, welcoming the Ninetales to the group. Ivan smiled softly to her. Haruka and Makoto, who were previously talking to Yuki and Ivan, while amongst themselves, turned towards the newcomer, the former with his deadpan face, until he saw it. Then and there, the soft and gentle warmth from the weakened smile to the nuzzle. Her eyes were a blue the seas could never perfect. He had never seen perfection since before, albeit, he gave her the same stern, unwelcome look he gave almost everyone, and blush wasn't plastered on his face. Makoto did the talking.

"Hello, I'm Mako and this is Haru. He doesn't talk much. A bit bashful." He said with a smile. She began talking to the Pokemon as Haruko silenced himself, wondering what was it about her that attracted him...

**"Astraea!"**

She floated out of the crowd. The air challenged her journeys quickly, but she got her own way due to her Ominous Winds. She drifted past the two nymph like host who bore ecstatic expressions. The abnormal Drifloon stopped in front of the group Kasai had just come towards. The Drifloon obviously had a problem; she had a light purple veiled scarf covering her eyes, making it physically impossible for her to see. They all tried not to talk about it. "Hello, Malamar and company, I am Astraea." The Drifloon said it somewhat civil. Makoto didn't wait to ask the question.

"Wait, why are you wearing that scarf?... and why can you tell who we are?..." He asked, while the Drifloon smiled slightly *Don't ask how*.

"Well, I'm already blind. Why have my eyes expressed to the open world if there is nothing to express?" She giggled. "Also, I can feel it." Now Ivan gave her a bullshit look.

"You can feel it?..." He asked.

"I use air drifts and currents to make out the shapes of objects." Obviously, Ivan didn't buy this.

**"Damon!"**

The cyborg spewed out. He walked strictly, his left front and right back legs making a soft metal sound with each step. His right mechanical eye was a bit more gold than his flesh eye. The red rings covering his body spat out an eerie vibe. The Umbreon looked at his fellow campers with a forced face. One dared to act up.

"Hey, fucking cyborg, you're just a piece of of scraps." Drake said. Without haste, Damon shot his head toward the Darmanitan, eyes glowing blue. Drake immediately fell asleep. The Umbreon's eyes then flashed black as a darkened shadow erupted from him and entered Drake. He began tossing and turning.

"Ughh... no... stop... please..." Drake cried in his restless sleep. Everyone just looked at the Umbreon in shock.

"Stay in line..." Damon muttered. Claire grew a devious smile. This was the kind of person she needed on her side. Damon noticed this smile and scoffed. That rich bitch can hire someone else to do her dirty work.

**"Mavis!"**

The Normal-Type cat smiled as she walked out. The pearl bracelets shimmered in the crisp sunlight and her spunky wasn't all that low either. The Delcatty with the inconsistent purple eyes began to walk forth. The mole under her eye was more like a personality trait than an imperfection. Flawless noticed her and smiled. This was his victim.

"Everyone, please take a second of recognition and give it up for the munter scrub!" He said as some of the ruder contestants laughed. Damon was glaring at nothing specific. Mavis stared at him, shocked.

"Bloody spectacular! I get here to meet the blinkered, huh?" Mavis said, she looked unamused. Flawless smugly smiled.

"What's the Brit gonna do? Cry herself a river back to where she came from to never return?"

"May I mind you, I have a lot of bottle and no tolerance for someone so daft that they shall gag for attention." She said, glaring at him and walking away, she walked up towards Bane and Xander and they began conversation.

**"Rizz"**

The Ghost-Type was unamused. The plasma Pokemon looked around at his competition _'Heh, nothing much..."_ He thought to himself. The Rotom then continued to float up above and mind his own business, contemplating possible allies.

**"And Shiro!"**

The last Pokemon to come over was an Absol. His white hair covered his left eye as his right was a deep red. He flashed a shy smile before walking over to Kasai and her friends.

"Hey..." Shiro said, looking at the Pokemon in front of him, but purposely glancing over Yuki.

"Hey! Well, I'm Ivan, and this is Kasai, Haruka-" The Malamar continued the introductions as Yuki realized what the Absol was doing. She scowled to herself, what had she done to him to make him ignore her as such!? It was just preposterous! Nonetheless, she still played an active role in the conversation.

_"Maybe I should talk to him later about it..." _She thought to herself in more of a statement than a question.

Manaphy grinned at the contestants in a creepy manner, alerting everyone. She coughed a little bit, then looked at Jirachi and gave a nice smile. "Ok guys, does everyone know the rules?..." Polly manifested in front of Manaphy out of no where and stared at her.

"Hey..." Polly giggled before Manaphy yelled at her to stalk someone else. She saw Blade laying in fetal position, and no matter how close she got to him, he wouldn't force her to leave! "This is awesome!" she mumbled before Fern grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

"Fucking creep, leave him alone..."

Ivan frowned at all this side-plot. "Yes, we know them, we all read chapter 1." Manaphy got scared.

"You broke the-"

"FORTH-"

"I LIKE TRAINZ!" Legend shouted as a train fell from the sky and crushed Egridos. Drexel stared at the scene scared out of his mind.

"What the heck!? A-are you crazy!?" He asked, hiding behind Bane, who was confused.

"Dude, this kind of stuff happens 24/4 with Legend."

"Well, trains can kill..." Drexel said, staring down the train.

"Anyways, thank you Legend for killing him. Now Egridos will never bother a TPI Fanfic again! Now lets start with teams. If anyone has been counting... there are 45 of you. Now, most TPIs would have an odd number just to make teams after someone is eliminated. Well, not here! We will have THREE teams! First twist of the season, wooo!" She pumped a fist in the air as no one else cared. Jirachi whispered this in Manaphy's ear as she calmed down.

"For the teams! The first team captain will be Chase *Yes, he's a captain... again*, with Adam, Psy, Slash, Ivan, Damon-" Everyone on the team went wide-eyed at the mention of the Umbreon's name, he just smiled. "Drexel, Gray, Claire-" Everyone groaned at the mention of Claire's name, making her glare at everyone. "Polly-" Everyone facepalmed. "Blade, Sarah-" At both of the names, everyone face palmed again. "Legend-" Drexel almost killed himself. "Jason-" Psy shrieked in horror as Slash tried to calm her down. "and Munch." Manaphy saw every reaction and smiled _"Loving it already!" _"You will be the Ultimate Uxie!"

"The second team will have Dallas be the leader." The Houndoom smiled. "With Mavis, Flawless-" The two glared at each other. "Sophia-" She walked over to Dallas blushing. "Fern-" She sighed because... "Jocelyn-" She walked over with her music blasting, saying no words. "Shiro, Cale, Brett, Bane, Karen, Lucas, Xander, Tori and Octillery-" Everyone groaned due to having Tori and Octillery on their team. "You will be the Marvelous Mesprit!"

"The last team will be lead by Makoto! Other members are Haruka-" The Vaporeon moved over to his Floatzel best friend. "Yuki, Kasai, Astraea-" The three girls began to talk with Mako and Haru. "Hazard-" He sighed before moving. "Boom, Clover-" The two rival Bug-Types glared at each other. "Drake-" Everyone just cried in sadness as Drake pounded the air. "Nyphelle-" She smiled deviously. "Nya, Ace-" The latter helped the former. "Rizz, Saurvior and Kat!" Everyone groaned at the mention of Kat. She rolled her eyes. "You will be the Adamant Azelf!"

"Now that we're done with teams." Manaphy smiled at seeing the animosity between teams, mostly the Uxies "We can to to out first challenge! Jirachi, Teleport!"

**000**

Drexel looked off the cliff scared. "Do I really have to do this, I'm a Fire-Type..." Manaphy grinned.

"I didn't even say the challenge yet. Ok guys, I know you all expect the same old cliff diving challenge, but this is a revamp! It's simple, because I'm such a sadist and watching you all hurt each other is the closest thing I get to sex, here are the rules. Only one person can jump off at a time. At the bottom of the cliff, which is roughly 1000 ft., there is a platform of a 5x5. Good luck to all you big Pokemon... You want to land on it, of course! You only can jump once and if you touch the water, you're out! Once you land on it, a timer will start, the more team members on it, the time will multiply! However, no time continues it there are at least one member from two or more teams on the platform at the same time." By now everyone understood where she was getting and unhinged their jaws. "Yes, once you land on the platform, you have to battle! It's a king of the hill cliff dive! The team with the lowest score LOSES and the team with the highest score gets to sleep in the winner's cabin!" Everyone's face lit up at the mention of a winner's cabin. "Ready... GO!" Drake laughed crazily as he shoved Ace off the cliff. Nya glared at him.

"What, it could of been you, be happy..." Drake said. Ace screamed as he actually landed on the platform. He took a second to thank the lord before he heard a loud thud. Looking up he saw Brett. The Corphish gave him a shy smile.

"No have feelings" He said as he Crabhammered Ace off of the platform, stopping the Azelfs time and starting the Mesprits. Nyphelle noticed this. She flew over to Drake and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and jumped off the cliff. Brett looked up at the much bigger Darmanitan cower him.

"Meep!" Was all he said before being Hammer Armed off of the platform. Nyphelle whistled as Drake gave her a wink. Everyone threw up.

**000**

**Nyphelle smiled into the camera. "Well, it's simple, really. I can use my humps, my lovely lady lumps, to seduce Drake into doing everything for me, like a puppet master." The Dragon squealed in happiness.**

**000**

Fern wanted to catch up. "Hey, Blade. We need to catch up, wanna jump with me?" She asked him, smiling. He looked off the edge and curled into fetal. While they were talking, Chase and Adam jumped down. Drake scoffed.

"Puny fighting types? Easy."

"Lets see you ugly puffball." Adam taunted as Chase prepared a Aura Sphere.

Fern ran at full speed off the cliff, grabbing Blade last second. He began freaking out "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sadly, she went too fast and passed the platform. The two landed with a splash. Fern laughed.

"Come on, admit that was kinda fun!" She said as Blade weakly smiled.

"Ok... may-" He began before Drake was launched off and send crashing on the two.

**000**

**Blade is seen in fetal position. "S-seriosuly?..." He said as he is burnt and dripping wet.**

**000**

Yuki began to float down, though very slowly, while Xander flew down with Bane on his back. The duo put their battle faces on against the obviously stronger Fighting-Types. Chase smirked as he mega evolved into Mega Lucario. He used his Scrappy ability to land a super effective Aura Sphere on Bane, sending him flying. Xander looked around, scared. Drexel began to jump down with Legend *The biggest threat in a battle ever to exist*. Unbeknownst to them, Polly jumped off right after them.

"Hey guys!" She managed to get out before clashing into the two. The three unevolved Pokemon flopped in the air like a massive force and directly landed on Chase and Adam. The two Fighting-Types flew off immediately along with Legend and Drexel, who began to drown and cough before the former helped him. Polly, however, managed to stay on the platform.

"Ah hah!" She shouted out as Xander boredly shot out a Dragon Pulse, sending her launching. Yuki immediately floated down and froze him, tipping him off the platform. Nyphelle and Astraea floated down to help her. Claire jumped down, but her direction was immediately averted by Psy powers. Sophia began laughing, before she was being dragged by Claire's powers. Dallas tried to help her, but they both fell into the water.

"Hey, thanks for tying to save me." Sophia said, as Dallas grinned.

"Don't mention it."

Tori floated down happily. "WEEE! HERE I- ugh... why are you all so mean to me..." His demeanor changed by the time he reached the 3 Azelfs. Sarah by that time landed down a few seconds after him.

"I'LL KILL YOU WITH A POTATO WEDGE!" She shouted, pulling out a potato wedge. Nyphelle walked off the platform and swam away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Shouted Yuki, Nyphelle looked at her scared.

"This is the part of the story when the crazies kill you!"

True to her word, after a hard battle, Sarah defeated Yuki with a potato wedge and Tori flung Astraea off with a spoon.

**000**

**Yuki looks into the camera sincerely scared. "She... but... potato... wedge..." She muttered.**

**000**

Polly rose from the water and attempted to Tackle Tori off, however, she ended up hitting Sarah, who is on her team.

"Hiya there!" Polly said before they both crashed into the water. Haruka and Makoto jumped down. Although the Vaporeon was no match for the spoon, Makoto avenged his best friend after by defeating Tori. Octillery sighed.

"Okay, whatever..." He said with a cigar between his lips. Octillery did a lazy barrel roll off he cliff and landed straight down on the platform, and tightened his grip on it. Makoto growled as he used Aqua Jet, ridding of both Octillery and himself. Damon jumped down onto the platform. Boom and Clover, foes or not, both ended up on the battle field. Clover shot a volley of Razor Leafs at Damon after he Hypnosis on Boom. The Grass/Bug-Type was having a hard time defending herself until-

"BUG BUZZ!"

Boom managed to successfully knock off Damon and Clover, causing him to facepalm due to the result of the later. Hazard sighed as he and Saurvior leaped down.

"Dude, you totally suck for that." The Sunkern said as the Bulbasaur nodded. The Yanmega shrugged. Polly ran back to the remaining members of her team.

"I got an idea, how about we ambush them!?" She said, face-to-face with Ivan as he shoved her away, nodding.

"I agree with her idea."

**000**

**"It's not like we're not going to vote her off if this fails, better yet, if it works and we still lose I bet she's still out." Ivan said.**

**000**

Ivan, Gray, Jason, Munch, Psy and Slash, the remaining members of the Uxies, leapt down, although Psy was avoiding Jason. Boom gave a glare towards Kat, who sighed and leapt down. She never landed on the platform due to her landing a direct Shadow Claw on Psy's face, before she touched the platform, causing both girls to fall into the water. Slash looked at the scene shocked.

"PSY!?" He yelled as he jumped off and dived, picking up his unconscious sister. Manaphy silently directed Jirachi to teleport them to the infirmary. Hazard, Boom and Saurvior decided to dodge all their attacks and only focus on Jason, which they did successfully get him out, at the cost of Hazard. Cale flew down and used Flame Charge, taking Boom with him. That's when Saurvior started to freak out, looking back to see how many members of his team were left. Only Nya and Jocelyn stood stood there, the latter pointing towards her headphones, afraid to get them wet..

"Nya... I know you're afraid but you have to try!" The Bulbasaur suggested to the Espurr as she sighed and floated down next to him. The duo easily took out Munch. They smiled, it just came down to them versus Ivan and Munch.

"Not really..." Flawless said as he leapt down, wrapped Mavis in his tongue, Disabled Saurvior and dived underwater. Shiro, Lucas and Gray, the 2 quadrupled Pokemon and the one Ghost, leapt down.

"Looks like you forgot the Manaphy's are a team!" Lucas said. Mavis smiled.

"Gutted, may I be for attacking fellow mates, but we are ace!" She said, using Thunderbolt on Ivan, who shrugged it off. He retaliated with a swift Night Slash to Lucas' side, sending him off, while Nya used Thunder Wave on Gray and Saurvior Vine Whipped her off, although he was unable to save himself. Nya looked and easily saw her disadvantage, two fully evolved Dark-Types. Shiro used Sucker Punch on Ivan, who counter attacked with Super Power. Shiro shrugged it off and proceed with a Night Slash, which the Malamar used as well. The two Pokemon were neck-to-neck.

"Thunder Wave!" Nya called out as she paralyzed both of the Dark-Types. "Disarming Voice!" She hit both of them with the super effective move and hard enough to send them off. Nya smiled in happiness as Jirachi teleported everyone, including Psy, who was better, and Slash.

**000**

**Nya modestly smiled. "Maybe... I'm not as bad as I thought!"**

**000**

"Well... Lets see the times!" Manaphy said. Everyone groaned as they were head to toe soaked, except Nya. Each team eyed their neighbor.

**Adamant Azelfs: 4:38  
>Marvelous Mesprit: 4:12<br>Ultimate Uxies: 2:54**

"And with that, the Azelfs win!" Manaphy announced as they cheered. Nya grinned in happiness as Ace congratulated her. "So they get to stay in the winner's resort!" Once Manaphy said this, they all silenced.

"Winner's... Resort?" Nyphelle squealed, as Manaphy nodded.

"Before that, Jirachi, teleport all of us where we need to go."

**000**

Manaphy and the Uxies were at a campfire. There were three set of bleachers. One was golden, with UU engraved into it. Obviously, this was theirs, so they sat down into the seats. Manaphy smiled. "Well, looks like the Uxies aren't so Ultimate!" She began as they snarled. "Anyways, for those of you who don't know how this works, I'll go over it. You each will vote to eliminate someone out in the confessionals which have had a lack of use today... You will stamp the person who you believes deserves to be eliminated. After that, everyone will return here. I will distribute to each of you a plushie. If it's a Manaphy plushie, you're safe. If you have the Jirachi plushie-"

"HEY NOT COOL!"

"You are eliminated with the most votes and you can not return again... ever. Am I understood?" Manaphy finished as everyone nodded.

**000**

**"Well... Ivan did kind of lose at the end for us..." Jason stamped a picture of the Malamar.**

**000**

**Drexel is seen stamping a certain Mudkip's picture multiple times.**

**000**

**Adam looked into the camera before holding up a picture of Polly with a stamp on it.**

**000**

**Psy stamps of the Dewott we all know and love.**

**000**

Manaphy smiled as all the contestants vote. Her first elimination! So exciting! The campers stared at her impatiently as she shrugged it off. "First person safe is Gray!" She shouted as she beam an adorable Manaphy doll at his face, sniping him unexpectedly. "Jason, Munch, Psy, Slash!" She called, disrespectfully hurling the dolls at her as the Dewott growled. She ignored it. "Continuing on, Chase, Adam, Sarah, Blade, Claire and Damon!" Claire used her Psychic powers to buffer the speed of the doll but the rest of the Pokemon took it head on, causing Damon to growl. However, Sarah just bit it's head off. "Legend, Jason... and Drexel!" Manaphy said as the two unevolved Pokemon were hit by the dolls, the latter going into a swearing fit, while Jason caught it. Ivan stared off into nothingness and sighed.

"Wait, where's Polly?" Psy asked.

"Hey Psy!"

"That explains it..." she said as she moved the stalker Tepig away from her using Psychic. Manaphy grinned.

"Bottom two. Ivan, well first, you're still stuck in your relationship with Narissa-" Ivan sighed heavily, not paying a speck of attention to Manaphy. "Also, you suggested Polly's idea and you were the last to fall on your team. Polly, you are annoying, you got out 5 of your own team mates, 3 being complete powerhouses, and you gave the idea that made you all lose." Manaphy smiled in a stupid way. "It could go either way to be honest." She said in sarcasm. "The person who is eliminated first and can never return is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".o."

"o.o"

"^o^"

"-o-"

"..."

"..o.."

"o.o.o"

".o0o."

"\(._.\)\(._.)/(/._.)/"

"Polly." Manaphy said as she chucked a Jirachi plushie, which looked grotesquely ugly, at her as it exploded. Ivan sighed as Manaphy chucked a plushie of herself at his back. "Last words, Polly?"

**000**

**Polly is sitting in the confessionals breathing into the camera with crazed eyes, before it began to static.**

**000**

Polly is seen being tied to a rope, although she gained no visitors to send her off. Not like it was expected that she did. There she was, tied to The Missile to Loserdom. Jirachi smiled as he stared down the Tepig, this was probably going to be his favorite part of the show. He glared at the Tepig. "Well, this is the end of the line."

"Well... at least I get to eat bacon again, we literally starved since we got here..." Jirachi looked at her stunned and stammered.

"W-wha, b-but you're- never mind..." Jirachi hovered his finger over the button to launch and slammed it.

"HI GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was launched into the stratosphere. Jirachi smiled to himself. Patting himself on the back, he muttered. _'Great job...'_

**000**

"Slash... I can't... you know how I feel about Dewott..." Slash responded to his sister with the stern look of a protective brother. She sighed. "I-i- I know he isn't the same... but don't we all have irrational fears?" She said. Slash looked at the Gardevoir with sorrow. She was right...

**000**

Nya sat there eating her ice cream with a nice smile on her face. Karen and Ace sat there and congratulated her on her win.

"So, Nya, maybe we aren't that much of underdogs after all! Lets continue to show them!" Ace said as Karen looked around.

"Ace, I understand you're happy but shouldn't you be watching out for-" Drake appeared out of no where and used Fire Punch on Ace, knocking him out cold. "that." In the background, Nyphelle is seen cracking up at the situation.

**000**

Octillery was smoking by his lonesome, except he wasn't alone.

"Hey, pal, you alright?" The figure nodded.

"I don't know why I trust you, but I do." It began. "What would you do if... you liked a girl but were too scared to ask her out?" Octillery smiled.

"Look, are you a Xatu?"

"No."

"Then you don't know the future. Just trust me, you'll never know what might happen. Either you tell her and have a chance, or don't and have none." Octillery spewed smoke out of his mouth. The Pokemon smiled at him as it took it's leave. "Maybe... I'm not all that lazy, eh?"

**000**

"Can you get away from me?" Lucas said, looking at the Water-Type.

"Ohai dere bruh, all your base are belong to us." Legend said, smirking. Lucas sighed.

"I'm trying to read, you're really annoying..." He paused looking at Legend, who's face had changed to Dolan's. "Dolan?"

"Yup! I'm only here because I like you though." Legend said. Lucas rolled his eyes and fell asleep. Fern saw the whole scene and laughed.

**000**

Jocelyn was sitting alone blasting her ears off in a hall. Tori was confused by this. He floated over to her and nudged her softly, enough for her to notice and take her headphones off. She looked at the crazed Psychic-Type. He giggled.

"I saw you, you seem really attached to those headphones if you won't even do a challenge for them." The Pancham shrugged as Tori continued. "Well, what are you listening to?"

This caught the Pancham off guard. No one asked her that before. "Victory Road by Psychic Type. It's trap."

"Well... can I listen too?" As the Chimecho said this Jocelyn got up and walked away, placing her headphones back on.

**000**

**"Aw man... maybe I said something wrong!" Tori sighed, hanging his head low as his spirits before tossing a waffle at the camera.  
><strong>

**000**

"Wadd..." Clover said, glaring at the Yanmega, who laughed.

"Oh, how intuitive!~" Boom said, letting the bagworm feel the full blast of the sarcasm. She frowned.

"Bitch." She said before waddling away, leaving a frustrated Boom behind.

**000**

Gray snickered as he saw Munch approaching. Munch opened the door and saw it immediately.

"Is that... CAKE!?" Munch ran towards the cake and bit it in one bite... before spitting it out. "What the heck?..." Munch looked at the 'cake' while Gray laughed.

"It's a SPONGE cake!" Gray laughed along with Drexel, Sarah and Saurvior. Munch grimaced at the sponge with disdain.

"THE CAKE IS OF THE SPONGE!" Sarah shouted as Jason just glared at her and helped out Munch. Brett stared at her with a glimmer of hope.

Hazard bounced around. "Hey, that made no sense. Like... just wow." He said, before leaning over towards Saurvior.

Cale flew around the room. "Guys, why stay confined, why not go on an adventure!?" He shouted as Munch pointed to his fat flaps, shutting him up.

"Ok guys. Lets establish this now, we're an alliance, right?" Jason said.

"I believe so." Mavis said, not attempting to say much.

"Yea dude! Lets start this party! Bane said, pumping his fist up in the air, however, Xander dampened his mood.

"Actually, although fraternity parties are 'fun', there are multiple documented deaths due to the hazing of Pokemon. It isn't cool." The Sableye looked at the Vibrava sadly.

"Well, at least you guys accept me for who I am." Drexel said as the Fennekin whipped out perfume and sprayed himself.

"Well, why not. Any ideas?" Brett asked with no response. Flawless appeared through the window.

"Well hello bitch." He said with a troll smile. She growled before chucking a brick at him, which he ate.

"Bloody hell..."

**000**

The crisp smell of fell autumn leaves filled the air. The breeze complimented the crisp smell as the aroma spread like the swiftness of the season. The river rushed excitedly past them and it glistened in the Moonlight. The two Pokemon emerged from the water, complimented with loud clapping. Makoto bore a huge smile. The Ninetales smiled at Haruka.

"Hey, don't worry that you lost. It's all ok." She said, though he was barely paying attention. "It isn't always about winning. Sometimes the journey is better than the destination."

"Yea, I second that Kasai!" Yuki said, trying to cheer up the Vaporeon, while the Floatzel did a victory dance. Apparently the terrain was against him as he tripped on a rock and fell, causing everyone to laugh, including himself. A paw bent its way out to him.

"Hey, need a hand?" Shiro asked as he pulled him up. Astraea laughed.

"Guys, lets be serious." She tried to construct her sentence without laughter. Attempt futile. Adam just looked at her oddly.

"Why do that?" He said. Adam walked up to Makoto and patted him on the back. "You'll live, man. Hey, it's all about fun, aight?" He said as everyone laughed.

"Is it a problem we're on different teams?" Astraea brought up, but it was shot down.

"Please, I don't care about my team." Ivan said. "They tried to vote me out tonight." Yuki sighed at the Malamar's response before tapping Shiro and leading him away. Haruka blushed as the Ninetales sat down next to him.

"Aren't the stars... beautiful?..." Haruka just stared at her and nodded. Makoto snickered to himself.

"Wait, Adam, how'd Chase let you here?" Ivan asked as the Machamp smiled.

"He didn't." They all shared a laugh again, except there was one flaw in the fluidity of the group... Ever more, a rustle in a bush was heard with a pink forked tail sticking out of it.

**000**

**"Hmm, interesting, huh? An alliance for me to destroy! Plus, they're on different teams, so taking them out should be easy!" Claire said. "Then this game will be mine..."**

**000**

**"I followed Claire. She's out of line. Time to correct." The mechanical Umbreon's face quivered none as he glared down the camera.**

**000**

**"How clever do those mutts think they are? While they hide in the bushes and plot things, I have a first hand experience... building up trust? Keep thy friends close, enemies, closer."**

**000**

Yuki looked at Shiro as they headed to the kitchen. looked at him slightly upsetted. She looked at him in sorrow a few seconds afterwords. "Shiro, I like you as a person and all, but... what is it about me? Why don't you-" She didn't get to finish as he shushed her with a short yet passionate first kiss. She stared at him wide-eyed, before going back and continuing. The two began to walk out as the microwave in the kitchen began to glow and shake.

**000**

The eight Pokemon stood there. The first, wanting to get to business quickly, began to speak.

"Ok guys, I brought us here in a proposal for an alliance." Claire looked at the seven others, waiting for a reaction. Damon immediately got up and walked in the other direction.

"I'm not anyone's bitch. Don't worry about me telling, I'll you keep your sorority..." Claire looked at the mechanical Umbreon leap into the darkness. She sighed. _'Is it weird I was hoping he'd be the one to join most?'_. She reiterated her point.

"What's in it for us?"

"One, I know all of your intentions, I can read your minds. Secondly, I believe if we all team up, we can be a force to recon with." She said with a devious smile. A Pokemon sighed.

"Fine, I'm in..." The first said.

"Betray me and I'll kill you..."

The next one glared her down with a grimace. "I'll join..."

**000**

**"She doesn't even know yet..."**

**000**

"This sounds so exciting, can't wait..."

"Ugh, I hope you're happy you bitch..."

"Sure, waddd." She said, giving away her identity.

**000**

**And that's it! I gave out a lot of obvious hints to things in the future! Woot! Polly's out first, aw man...  
><strong>

**Polly: Hi guys!  
><strong>

**DN: GTFO! Anyways, yay, we're finally getting somewhere! Updated my profile with the names/teams/species if anyone ever needs to see! This was intense for me to write to be honest... introductions and a challenge in one, ouch? No sympathy? Anyways, I'd LOVE to hear your predictions as to who joined the alliance with Claire, better yet, until someone guesses correctly *I will announce it*, if someone guesses all 6 of the Pokemon in Claire's alliance, they get an immunity idol! This will continue until someone guesses all 6, you can guess only once per chapter! Trust me, not everyone is who they seem to be! I hinted to a lot of things, including future shippings! There are 15 in total, which is 2/3s of the whole cast being in a relationship, ouch! Nya won the first challenge... wut? ShiroxYuki! Woot, that was QUICK, but will it fall just as fast? Will Drake continue to be a hardass? Will Makoto's alliance crumble to the betrayer? Poll!: Out of all the comedic characters, which is your fave?**

**Polly: Hi guys!**

**DN: Seriously, she meant review. *Seriously, review or I'll cry :'c***


End file.
